<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open letter by LeYaoguai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367823">Open letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeYaoguai/pseuds/LeYaoguai'>LeYaoguai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Life to Live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeYaoguai/pseuds/LeYaoguai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>English translation of "Lettre ouverte".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To you reading this letter,</p><p> </p><p> Tell me why is life constructed this way ? Why are all these individuals acting this way ? </p><p>Should we settle for this ? Is this all we deserve, an injust life mistreating us as if we were plain pawns. </p><p>So tell me who is at the head of this masquerade, this cosmic clownery that some would qualify as an exceptional chance, who could lead such a work of evil. </p><p>Individual suffering drowning in an ethnocentric World. That would be an appropriate definition of Life. </p><p>Therefore the issue might arise from me, if I happened to be gone would things get better for <em>them</em> ? <br/>I am <em>them</em> and I am alone,  <em>they</em> are alone but <em>they</em> are Me.</p><p>This social hurricane threatening me to completely aspire me up in the skies, the higher the harder it gets to breathe, my lungs retract, my view gets blurry, my body loses its natural warmth. <br/>Its human warmth.</p><p>So I apply the only formula I know. Rejection. I reject. Everyone. Everything.</p><p>I apply it until the weight of culpability makes me dive and frees me from the iron grip of the hurricane.</p><p>This is Life, a never-ending hell. Fine. I don't want all of these things. Everyone can go fuck themselves, me included.</p><p> </p><p>I'm done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>